1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector and an optical fiber coupling assembly having such an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber coupling assembly is preferred for use in data transmission between many electronic devices due to its high transmission speed and signal integrity. Generally, the optical fiber coupling assembly includes a first optical fiber connector and a second optical fiber connector coupled with the first optical fiber connector. Each optical fiber connector includes a light emitting unit, a coupling lens, a number of optical lenses, a number of optical fibers aligned with the respective optical lenses, and a light receiving unit.
When in use, the first optical fiber connector is inserted into and coupled with the second optical fiber connector. If the first optical fiber connector is used as a signal emitting terminal, light emitting from a first light emitting unit passes through a first coupling lens, a first optical fiber, a first optical lens, a second optical lens, a second optical fiber, and a second coupling lens and is received by a second light receiving unit. In this light path, the first coupling lens is positioned between the first light emitting unit and the first optical fiber and configured for reflecting the light from the first light emitting towards the first optical fiber. The second coupling lens is positioned between the second optical fiber and the second light receiving unit and configured for reflecting the light from the second optical fiber towards the second light receiving unit.
However, the first coupling lens may reflect the light from the first light emitting unit out of the first optical fiber, thereby decreasing the optical coupling efficiency between the first light emitting unit and the first optical fiber. The second coupling lens may reflect the light from the second optical fiber out of the second light receiving unit, thereby decreasing the optical coupling efficiency between the second optical fiber and the second light emitting unit.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector and an optical fiber coupling assembly having the optical fiber connector, which can overcome or alleviate the above-mentioned problems.